


The Colour of Change

by chaco



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaco/pseuds/chaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The colour that changed Kise's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour of Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Your Colours Shine Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581146) by [BeautifulThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/pseuds/BeautifulThief). 



**Author's Note:**

> The original fic's premise of "the first colour Kise sees is blue" and how Kise wanted to be the rival that Aomine has always wanted became the base for this. Even though Kise couldn't realize that vow, blue is still significant to him in Kaijou. He changed when he was ready to sacrifice himself for the team when Teikou Kise couldn't even fathom it. Thought it was nice that blue is so involved with his basketball life so far.


End file.
